You Raise Me Up
by Azturial
Summary: Alfred no siempre fue la hiperactiva y molesta nación que es ahora, Arthur no siempre le gritó a cada oportunidad. Hubo una época que ninguno de los dos quiere recordar, pero que es inevitable hacerlo. Una época donde quizá eran más felices.
1. Cuentos para Dormir

**Título.-** Cuentos para dormir  
**Tabla.-** Amorosa, de musa_hetaliana en LJ [xDU]  
**Prompt.-** #1 - Abrazo  
**Advertencias.-** Nopie 83 Sólo una faalla histórica medio fail. En realidad "El príncipe feliz" no se escribió hasta como 200 años después del tiempo en el que está ambientada esta historia, pero necesitaba un cuento inglés sin terror, y no encontré ninguno de la época e_e  
**Notas.-** ¡Yay! Otra tabla *-* (estoy empezando a obsesionarme con esto Q-Q) Bueno, esta vez les toca a Inglaterra y a *redoble de tambores* chibi!USA ;D Me encanta la relación fraternal de estos dos y la época donde Al todavía era colonia, pero hay tan poco de ella... ;w; En fin, espero que les gusten. Será cortito, sólo son cinco prompts en la tabla 83

PD.- Por cierto, el título del fic es un juego de palabras xD _"Raise"_ tiene distintos significados, entre los que están _"criar", "alzar" _y_ "sacar a flote"._ Por eso pensé que podría ser algo con lo que tanto Inglaterra como USA se podrían identificar; Arthur debido a que estar con Alfred le ayudaba a olvidar los problemas y Alfred pues porque Iggy lo crió ;D (Demás de ser el nombre de la canción con la que escribí este capítulo ;D).

So, whatever... ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Cuentos para dormir**

− Vamos, pequeño, a la cama.− Dice Arthur cuando ve que los ojos de su colonia se cierran. Alfred hace un mohín y niega con la cabeza enérgicamente, en parte para sacudirse el sueño que amenaza con vencerlo.

− ¡Pero dijiste que me contarías un cuento!− Rezonga, mirándolo con esos ojos con los que sabe que no le negará nada.

Arthur lo mira y trata de negarse, pero esos ojitos brillosos le ganan la batalla. Suspira y lo levanta en brazos, encaminándose hacia la habitación del pequeño.

− Pero sólo uno, Alfred.− Le dice, mientras el aludido se acurruca en sus brazos felizmente.

− _Okay__!_− Contesta con alegría, mientras siente que el mayor le deposita en la cama con suavidad.

El inglés se rasca la nuca con indecisión. Busca un cuento corto y que no sea de terror, pues sabe que su colonia les tiene pavor. Al final sonríe cándidamente y comienza a contar con pasión el cuento del Príncipe Feliz, mientras Alfred lo mira con admiración y somnolencia entremezcladas.

Cuando el inglés termina su narración, la pequeña colonia ya está durmiendo. Lo mira tiernamente y lo arropa, para después acariciar su cabeza y salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Entra en su habitación y suspira con pesadez. Los recuerdos de los problemas en Europa, de sus problemas internos, de su economía y de todo lo demás comienzan a abrumarlo mientras se deja caer en la cama de golpe y sin miramientos. Cierra los ojos y se frota el puente de la nariz, cansado.

Trata de quedarse dormido, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. Sin embargo, los problemas dan vueltas en su cabeza con insistencia, sin dejarlo en paz. Gruñe y se levanta con desgana, caminando hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Está observando la enorme luna cuando escucha el chillido de la puerta al abrirse. Voltea y observa, sorprendido, a un tímido Alfred que le mira con temor en sus ojos.

− ¿Alfred?− Pregunta, acercándose a él de inmediato.− ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pequeño se lanza a sus brazos con ojitos llorosos, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Inglaterra lo envuelve en un abrazo protector y le susurra palabras tranquilizantes.

− Pesadilla.− Es lo único que murmura la colonia, abrazándolo fuertemente. Inglaterra levanta una ceja, extrañado.

− Pero si ese cuento no era de terror…− Dice, mirándolo. El pequeño Alfred se esconde entre sus brazos y rehúye su mirada, sintiéndose descubierto.

El inglés sonríe con calidez y lo lleva a su propia cama, acostándose ambos. Alfred se acurruca en el pecho del mayor, sonriendo también. Arthur lo abraza suavemente y cierra los ojos, durmiéndose casi al instante.

La colonia, por el contrario, abre tímidamente un de sus ojitos, observando a su hermano dormir. No ha venido porque tenga miedo, en realidad. No ha tenido una pesadilla ni nada parecido, es sólo que sabe que ambos disfrutan más dormir acompañados. La soledad no les sienta bien.

Esboza una sonrisa traviesa al haber cumplido su cometido y se acurruca nuevamente. Ya se encargará de pensar en otro plan para dormir con Arthur al día siguiente.

_

* * *

¿Reviews? 83_


	2. Hechizo

**Fandom:** Axis Powers – Hetalia  
**Título:** _Hechizo_  
**Claim:** UK/chibi!USA  
**Tabla:** Amorosa  
**Prompt:** #2 – Beso  
**Género:** Family/Fluff  
**Advertencias:** Nope.

* * *

**[Hechizo]**

A Alfred no le gustaba la sangre. No porque odiara su color, o su sabor, sino porque siempre implicaba que alguna parte de su cuerpo doliera.

La primera vez que la había visto había estado jugando en el jardín, observando con admiración el árbol de manzanas que había allí; de pronto le había llegado la grandiosa idea de que probablemente pudiera subir hasta la punta y convertirlo en su pequeño fuerte, desde donde podría proteger a la princesa _(Arthur)_ que vivía en el castillo _(casa)_.

Habría sido una idea genial, si no hubiera sido por una rama floja que se interpuso en su camino y se rompió justo en el momento en que puso ahí el pie. Lo único que oyó fue un fuerte "crack" y para cuando todo terminó, estaba en el suelo rodeado de hojas y con un dolor punzante en la rodilla y los brazos.

Arthur había salido de la casa cuando había escuchado el estruendo y el grito que el niño había soltado inconscientemente, preocupado. Cuando llegó hasta él, el pequeño sollozaba, mirando los hilitos de sangre que hasta ahora desconocía. Trató de tranquilizarlo un poco y después lo llevó en brazos hacia la casa y le lavó las heridas, que parecían aparatosas pero afortunadamente eran simples raspones.

—¡Auch! —gimió Alfred, con los ojitos rojos por llorar y alejándose de Arthur, que sostenía una toalla limpia con la que había estado limpiando las heridas—. ¡Duele!

El inglés se quedó pensando y se le ocurrió una idea, algo que Francis le había enseñado cuando era algo más joven de una forma no muy grata, pero pensó que si lo modificaba un poco, funcionaría con Alfred.

—Quédate quieto, Al… —dijo, mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en cada uno de los raspones que tenía. Cuando terminó, lo miró con dulzura y sonrió—. ¿Mejor?

El pequeño parpadeó, asombrado. Ciertamente todavía le ardía, pero tenía la sensación de que gran parte del dolor se había esfumado. Asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¿Qué fue eso, Arthur? —preguntó, curioso.  
—Se llaman besos —contestó su hermano mayor, poniendo una venda en la rodilla del niño—. Es como un hechizo para hacer sentir mejor a una persona… la mayoría de las veces —agregó, torciendo la boca.

Y Alfred sólo pudo asentir de nuevo con entusiasmo renovado.


	3. Inocencia

**Fandom:** Axis Powers – Hetalia  
**Título:** _Inocencia_  
**Claim:** UK/chibi!USA  
**Tabla:** Amorosa  
**Prompt:** #3 - Roce  
**Género:** Family/Fluff  
**Advertencias:** Nope.

* * *

**[Inocencia]**

Cuando Alfred abrió la puerta, se quedó ligeramente sorprendido por lo que vio. Arthur estaba de espaldas a él, sin camisa —la cual estaba tirada en el piso, manchada de sangre— y vendándose el brazo izquierdo con inusitada perfección ganada seguramente por la experiencia.

El niño se quedó quieto, observando la cantidad de heridas abiertas que había en la espalda del mayor, la mayoría ya limpias. Arthur no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta unos minutos después, cuando sintió el peso del americano en la cama, lo que le causó un pequeño respingo.

—¿Alfred? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —apuntó, algo nervioso. No quería que su pequeña colonia lo viera en ese estado.

El niño no contestó, simplemente siguió mirándolo. La mayoría de las heridas tenían vendajes y Arthur no parecía desacostumbrado a ellas. Sin embargo, notó también que tenía algunas en la cara que no habían sido tratadas.

—¿Cómo te las hiciste? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza—. Seguro te caíste de un árbol enorme, Arthur, para que tengas heridas tan grandes. ¡Deberías aprender de mí! Yo ya no me he caído… —se quedó en silencio un segundo y después agregó—. ¿Te duele mucho?

Y Arthur sonrió cálidamente ante la deducción de su colonia. Era todavía demasiado inocente como para pensar que una persona —o país— le haría eso a otra por voluntad propia, y él no pensaba arruinar eso confesándole que en realidad había tenido un encuentro con los barcos de Antonio.

—Sí, Alfred, fue un árbol muy, muy grande —mintió, mirándolo con cariño—. Duele un poco, pero ya se pasará.

Después de escuchar eso, el pequeño lo miró con el ceño fruncido, concentrado profundamente. Un segundo después, había rozado con sus pequeños labios la mejilla de su hermano mayor, sobre una pequeña herida que tenía en la mejilla.

—¿Alfred? —el inglés levantó una ceja, confundido. El aludido sólo lo miraba expectante.  
—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, con una carita muy seria.

Arthur parpadeó un poco, recordando. Después sólo soltó una risita y sonrió, acariciando el cabello de su pequeño.

—Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias, Alfred —dijo.

Y el americano no pudo contener una sonrisa deslumbrante.


	4. Manipulación

**Fandom:** Axis Powers – Hetalia  
**Título:** _Manipulación_  
**Claim:** UK/chibi!USA  
**Tabla:** Amorosa  
**Prompt:** #4 – Manos  
**Género:** Family/Fluff  
**Advertencias:** Nope.

* * *

**[Manipulación]**

A Alfred le gustaba tomar la mano de Arthur. Era grande, mucho más grande que la suya, pero era cálida y tenía un tacto suave y gentil. Sí, le encantaba tomar de la mano a Arthur.

De hecho, también le gustaba mucho la cara del inglés; esos ojos verdes tan diferentes a los suyos, esas enormes cejas que alguna vez pensó que eran animalitos que vivían ahí y la nariz respingona y pequeña, como de algunas de las niñas que había visto por la ventana de su casa. También era muy gracioso cuando se enojaba, le gustaba ver cómo sus cejas se juntaban y fruncía la boca antes de gritarle sobre cualquier cosa.

—¡Alfred, préstame atención! —le regañó Arthur, con el ceño fruncido. Ambos estaban ante una mesa… o, mejor dicho, lo que había sido una mesa. A decir verdad ninguno sabía cómo, pero el pequeño Alfred había conseguido partirla a la mitad mientras jugaba en la casa—. Te he dicho mil veces que no juegues en la casa, ¿es tan difícil entenderlo? Esto es lo que sucede —dijo, apuntando con el dedo los pedazos de madera desperdigados por el suelo.  
—¡P-pero Arthur! —tartamudeó, tratando de inventar una excusa—. ¡A Mattie sí lo dejas jugar dentro!

El inglés suspiró, cansado de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez.

—Alfred, Matthew no juega de la forma en que tú lo haces, y además es más pequeño, por lo tanto no veo el problema de que juegue en la casa —aclaró, acuclillándose y dejando que el enojo se disipara un poco—. Te he dicho muchas veces que si no fueras tan brusco, te dejaría jugar adentro…  
—¡No es cierto, es que quieres más a Matthew! —Arthur levantó una ceja ante la acusación, y aún más al ver las lágrimas que el niño trataba de contener.

Suspiró.

—Sabes que no lo quiero más, Al… —contestó, tomando al pequeño por las manos. El americano sonrió un poquito cuando sintió que sus manos estaban siendo rodeadas por las de Arthur—. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, al igual que las razones para que no juegues en la casa.

Alfred hizo un puchero, pero se estrujó las manos del inglés con fuerza. Arthur no pudo sostener su mirada contrariada ante semejante técnica, así que rodó los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

—Sólo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado la próxima vez, y que tratarás de jugar afuera… —cedió, levantándose y tomando la mano del pequeño para alejarlo del desastre.


	5. Los límites del mundo

**Fandom:** Axis Powers – Hetalia  
**Título:** _Los límites del mundo_  
**Claim:** UK/chibi!USA  
**Tabla:** Amorosa  
**Prompt:** #5 – Caricia  
**Género:** Family/Fluff  
**Advertencias:** Nope.

* * *

**[Los límites del mundo]**

Arthur había estado buscando a su pequeña colonia toda la tarde, por cada rincón de la casa. Al final lo encontró sentado en el jardín trasero, observando el mar que se extendía a lo lejos, extasiado. A su lado estaban un par de barquitos de madera y un mapa.

Frunció el ceño. Ese era _su_ mapa.

Se acercó y se cruzó de brazos, aparentando enojo. No pensaba regañarlo seriamente, sólo un pequeño escarmiento para que la próxima vez pidiera las cosas antes de tomarlas.

—Alfred… —le llamó, al ver que el pequeño no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

El niño dio un pequeño salto y volteó a mirarlo, interrogante. El inglés no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio cuánto había cambiado. De ser un pequeñín tímido y lindo se había convertido en un niño alegre, activo y bastante inventivo, con muchas ideas y sueños.

—¡Arthur! —El pequeño se quedó sentado, sonriendo sin importarle la mueca aparentemente enfadada de su hermano mayor—. ¡Mira, ven! —le instó, abriendo el mapa y señalándolo con los dedos.  
—Alfred, ¿qué te he dicho sobre tomar mis cosas sin permiso? —Le regañó con un suspiro, mientras se sentaba junto a él. El niño simplemente hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el mapa frente a él.  
—¡Tienes mucha suerte, Arthur! —le dijo de pronto, haciendo que se sobresaltara.  
—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, curioso del comentario de su pequeña colonia.  
—Porque puedes ver todo el mundo, y seguro eres poderoso y todos te temen y hacen lo que les dices —aclaró Alfred, mirando con anhelo hacia el horizonte—. Yo quiero ser así algún día.

Inglaterra parpadeó ante la naturalidad de esa frase, y no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza de su hermanito de forma suave, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Ya llegará el día, Alfred —aseguró, mientras el chiquillo se reía alegremente—. Y cuando llegue, te prometo que te llevaré a conocer el mundo.  
—¿Incluso el de las hadas? —preguntó el niño con ilusión, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
—Sí, incluso el de las hadas. —prometió, mirando al horizonte junto con él.


End file.
